


"Go back to sleep."

by Pandigital



Series: 100 ways to say I love you. [44]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 16:31:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13744902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandigital/pseuds/Pandigital
Summary: Mahariel had trouble sleeping after the Blight.





	"Go back to sleep."

Mahariel had trouble sleeping after the Blight. He would jerk awake, eyes wild and unfocused, breathing desperate and his hands clenched. He would look around with tears running down his face from his blind eyes. He had gone blind when he had fought the Archdemon. Morrigan had trapped its soul in the body of her unborn child and Alistar had gladly done the deed to help her get the soul. Zevran would wake with him and slowly cover his fist with his hand. Mahariel would look around and then grip his hand in both of his. Rough and strong hands, the hands of a warrior. 

And his voice would be shaking when he spoke.

“Did we win?” 

“We won.” 

“Alistar? Morrigan? Sten?” 

“Safe.” 

“I...I think we died.” 

“We didn’t.” 

“Then why is it so dark?” 

Zevran would reach up and pull him back down, “You gave your sight to save us.” 

He would press his face into the pillow, “You’re sure?” 

“I’m sure. Go back to sleep.” 


End file.
